Lord Gold
Counted as one of the most powerful Outlaw Kings, Lord Gold runs an extensive empire based on the traffic of drugs and slaves. He was once a member of the mercenary army, the Red Brotherhood, but when that group fell apart he settled on the planet Figaro, assuming control of its criminal underworld. When the planet's King raised the army to try to bring him to justice, he defeated them and personally slaughtered the King and his family. He thereafter set himself up as the new King, and proceeded to use Figaro's resources to further bolster his criminal enterprises. While his actions served to vastly bolster Figaro's economy bringing prosperity to its citizens, he ruled the planet with an iron fist and any who broke his laws suffered the most brutal of consequences. Perhaps owing to his humble origins, once he assumed power Lord Gold became extremely hedonistic and enjoys dressing himself in gold and jewels. He is an exceptionally tall, well built man, with sharp features and an overbearing demeanor. He has an extremely flamboyant personality and a tendency to speak in rhyme. While his ridiculous clothes and behavior can cause people to underestimate him, Lord Gold is an extremely powerful fighter and is considered one of the most dangerous villains in the Universe by SENTINEL. 'Powers and Abilities' Gold Dust Lord Gold’s possesses a form of Earth Elemental abilities which allow him to create, control, and transform into a glittering dust like substance at will. Because of the granular nature of his element, he is able to break himself apart into tiny golden flecks at will, and has even trained himself to do it reflexively if he is struck with a blow of enough force to seriously injure him. It is unknown by SENTINEL exactly how he came across his powers, as he had them even before he joined the Red Brotherhood. He implies that he got them through magical means. Goldfinger: Gold shoots a golden beam which pierces his opponents for great damage. Golden Axe: Gold diffuses a limb into a bladed weapon and cuts apart his enemies. Midas Touch: Lord Gold is able to change the composition of whatever he touches to Gold. For weaker opponents this will turn them into gold statues, killing them. However, beings with sufficiently strong Auras are able to shrug off the techniques effects. Glitter: A technique where Gold dazzles someone with shiny grains, effectively hypnotizing them. Ultimate Gold Fever: Gold diffuses himself into gold flecks completely and whirls around as a typhoon, shredding apart his enemies. 'Trivia' - Lord Gold refers to himself in the third person. - Lord Gold's most powerful and trusted servants are his Household Staff. These are his personal butler Wadsworth, Yvette the Maid and Cook the cook. In addition to their duties managing his household, the Staff also serve as the Commanders of Figaro's armies. It is known that many of the officers resent having to obey their orders, though none dare stand against them. - Since they were both in the Red Brotherhood, Lord Gold and Amra are acquintances. It is noted however that they utterly despise eachother and were fierce rivals during their time in the mercenary company. In the battle where the Red Brotherhood was finally defeated, Lord Gold sacrificed a good portion of his men to make good his escape. - According to Amra, Lord Gold's real name is Rico. Apparently even back then he would refer to himself in the third person. - Lord Gold's pimp cane conceals a sword blade. During his time with the Red Brotherhood he was considered among the group's best swordsmen. - Despite being in possession of the Fairy Queen Egg for many years, Lord Gold never had any idea what it was until Van Maximo told him in the middle of their battle. Maximo seemed surprised that Gold would treasure it so much while having no idea what it was, but Gold replied that he cherished it because he thought it was "really cool." - Lord Gold's palace is entirely gold colored and filled with golden statues and portraits of him. Everything is guady and over the top. Upon arriving, John had said "I've been in the palace of a God, a legitimate fucking GOD and it wasn't this ostentatious..." - The Officers who serve him in his household dress like Butlers and Maids. They have the authority to command the regular soldiers posted at various places throughout the Palace. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Outlaws Category:Outlaw Kings Category:Fighters Category:Tyrants